Late night Conversation
by chickensoup3
Summary: This one-shot describes a conversation between Todd and Neil one night. Non-slash intended, but it could be interpreted in a slashy way.
1. Default Chapter

Dead Poets Society Ficlet

AN: Non-slash intended, but could be interpreted as such. This takes place at a random time in the movie and it was inspired by the observation that the Dead Poets Society treated each other like family…….well, except for Cameron……..

Late one Monday night, although the dorm room was silent, both inhabitants of the room lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling; just thinking about life, futures, the Chemistry test the next day, their history essay and other such serious things.

Neil broke the silence suddenly by asking softly, "Todd, are you awake?"

There was a soft mumble as a reply.

"Todd," started Neil hesitantly, "What is your dream? The thing you want most in your life?"

Neil was answered with a tense silence. He could make out the form of Todd staring at the ceiling. There was tension not in the room and it was apparent that Todd preferred to remain silence.

"Ok, I'll go first" Neil said gently. "What I want most is to act – but you already know that of course. I just want to get an award one day – a Tony or an Oscar or something. When I accept the award, I have to make a speech right? My dream is to be able to say 'I want to thank my parents, especially my father, who wanted me to become a doctor, but even though I disappointed him by pursuing acting, he has offered me ongoing support'" Neil trailed off, his dream suspended in the air.

Neil then lightened the mood by saying, "I will also thank the Academy of course" he said with a small chuckle, "and I will mention Mr Keating, the Dead Poets Society and you in particular for listening to my dream and not making fun of me".

There was silence again in the room. This silence is quite a common occurrence is it not?

"My dream" started Todd quietly, "is to be part of a family. It doesn't have to be a blood family" then he whispered "just a family".

Neil turned over to face Todd who was across the room, who happened to have his eyes on the ceiling.

"What about your parents and your brother?" he asked suddenly.

Todd gave a small snort.

"My parents don't see me. They don't know me, I am just my brother's shadow to them" he replied bitterness woven into his sad voice. "Geoffrey only sees me as competition. They don't love me. I want to be part of a family that know each other so well they could finish everyone's sentences. Everyone knows each other so well that they know each other's idiosyncrasies, habits, and everything" Todd lost the little steam he had started off with.

A new experience, opening his heart to someone, but something in the vibes coming from Neil had convinced him to open up. As he emptied his heart, he immediately felt ashamed. With fear rising up in his throat, he panicked as he realized he might not be just 'Anonymous Anderson' anymore to Neil. However, another part of his brain battled 'Anonymous Anderson'. "You want to be remembered Todd" it screamed.

Suddenly, Neil spoke up again; "We'll be your family Todd" he said simply, then closed "Good night"


	2. Meeksy and Pittsy

Chapter 2: Meeksy and Pittsy

AN: Vacation – I get bored. I also thought that Meeks and Pitts aren't really talked about in the movie nor in fanfiction……..I feel that they get a bit neglected at times. Inspired by the fact that Pitts and Meeks don't go all rebel-like like Neil, Knox, Charlie and Todd (sort–of).

For any over-achieving high school student an early bedtime is two in the morning. Due to some freak accident, the juniors at Welton Academy had little or close to no homework tonight. As a result, Meeks and Pitts were lying awake in their dorm room even though it was midnight. As Meeks played a piano concerto on an invisible piano while lying in bed, Pitts spoke up.

"Meeks" he said softly.

"Hm?" replied Meeks, taking his hands off the invisible piano and pretending to take a bow, while still lying in bed.

"Is it wrong to want to do what your parents want you to do?" he asked suddenly.

Meeks sat up,

"You ask that because?" asked Meeks quizzically.

"I don't know," mumbled Pitts as he turned over in bed and stared at the wall.

"Is this because Neil doesn't want to heal people, Knox doesn't want to argue in court and Charlie doesn't want to count money?" he pressed.

There was no reply from Pitts, only "Forget I said anything. Goodnight"

"Gerard Pitts. What is bothering you?" asked Meeks sternly.

Pitts just put his pillow on his face.

"Suffocating yourself isn't going to do any good Pittsy" commented Meeks, with a half smile on his face.

There was a muffled sound from under the pillow.

"Is this because you actually want to study molecular biology?" asked Meeks gently. "Are you worried that you won't be sucking all the marrow out of life if you and your parents both agree on your career choice?"

Pitts took the pillow off his face and clutched it to his chest. "A Dead Poet is a rebel" he said simply, with a trace of disappointment in his voice.

"Pitts, think about it. You are worried that you are turning into a conformist right? Well, if you conform to the practice of not doing what your parents wanting you to do, you will be a conformist." Explained Meeks. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"Meeks. I don't hate my parents like the rest of you." Continued Pitts as if he had not heard Meeks.

Meeks got up out of bed and padded to Pitts' bed. Kneeling by his bed, he said

"'Carpe Diem' means 'Seize the Day', not 'Rebel'. If you want to study molecular biology and you do that, the day will by seized by you." Meeks pointed to Pitts to emphasize his point. Meeks went back to his own bed and stated, "You have track training tomorrow morning. Don't forget"

Silence followed this last statement. Pitts, still clutching the pillow to his chest, smiled to himself and whispered, "the day will be seized by me".


End file.
